Adoril Silverkin
An experienced thief working on her sorcery skills, living in a city that loathes thievery. Wanting to wonder the lands of Faerun, explore the depths of every dungeon and capture all sights that it has to offer. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Neutral Good |patron deity = Unknown |languages = -Common -Draconic -Spiritfolk -Dwarven -Elven -Goblin -Orc -Halfling }} Personality Adoril is the witty wonder, the comic relief of the story. She is easy to get along with at any rate, though get on her bad side and you might have an enemy for life. She is the first to jump into an adventure and the last to leave it. Though you might want to tell her your secrets, for all the secrets she keeps are her own. She will sell information to the highest bidder, and cares nothing of the down fall. This is where the thief in her comes out; she does not think out things to their fullest extent, she leaps before thinking. Adoril is a light hearted person to most company; she thou is often one to judge people, and a lot of people do not like that about her. She has been trying not to do that, but all in all, it is not working. She does not place a lot of trust in people when it comes to ask them to take care of something or watch something, being a thief herself she knows how people are. Appearance Adoril tries to keep herself groomed well, but sometimes it does not work. She has short black hair just enough to place in a pony tail. She wears a studded leather suit, able to make herself light on her feet, so as not to be weighed down. She wears boots up to the knees, leather as well. Supporting leather bound gloves and an array of neck ware. She wears a belt pouch containing her materials for sorcery and money mostly. History Adoril Silverkin was born in the City of Splendors, also known as Waterdeep, one of the biggest metropolis’ in Faerun. She was born on an early spring morning, to Leeanne (human) and Reavin (elf). She grew up terrorizing the streets of Waterdeep, just like all of the other kids that were in the city. Playing jokes on merchants and Magistrates alike, she did not really care who it was that felt her wraith. She spent most of her time in stocks as the locales threw fruit at her. As she grew older, she came to find that her mother was a part of the Shadow Thieves, but to her past knowledge that guild had been removed from Waterdeep, but they were very slowly gaining back their ranks in Waterdeep. She watched as this new piece of information ripped her mother and father apart. Reavin pushed Leeanne right out the front door without a second thought about it. But Adoril could not just watch as her mother was tossed out on the street. She would meet her mother every night just as the moons were rising over the city, and sit with her. Little did Adoril know that later as she grew more, that she would have the agile and sly ability to become a thief herself. She spent most of her time after the age of eighteen with her mother, learning the ways of the trade, but she did not want to join up with the famous guild. But soon Raevin would find out that her mother was teaching her to be the thief that she was, and set out a bounty on her head. One fall day, she went to her father’s house not to see the mother dead but her father as well. She called the Watch, and an investigation started. She knew it had to do with Shadow Thieves, but in fear of the Watch thinking she was a part of them, she kept her mouth shut, and watched as they came to dead end after dead end. Adoril really did not want to know the reason behind her parent’s deaths, but she knew that she would have to face it someday. Adoril then took up something a bit new; she began to train under a sorcerer that lived in the city. The old man took her under his wing, to be his last apprentice. For almost a year she trained under him, and worked under the table as a thief as well. She learned much him, but he knew his time was coming, and she made it peaceful for him. Now she is back to her ways, setting the streets of Waterdeep, and traveling to nearby cities and villages. But something always bringing her back to Waterdeep. Character Sheet -Strength 14(+2) -Dexterity 19(+4) -Constitution 18(+4) -Intelligence 16(+3) -Wisdom 15(+2) -Charisma 15(+2) Spells: Ray of Frost -- 0 Mage Hand -- 0 Mending -- 0 Open/Close -- 0 Prestidigitation -- 0 Alarm – 1st Summon Monster I – 1st Hit Points & AC: Total Hit Points: 66 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 17 = 10 +3 studded +4 dexterity -Touch AC: 14 -Flat-footed: 17 dodge Weapons & Armor: Dagger crit 19-20/x2, range inc 10 ft., 1 lb., light, piercing Dart crit x2, range inc. 20 ft., 1/2 lb, piercing Sling crit x2, range inc. 50 ft., 0 lb, bludgeoning Shortbow crit x3, range inc. 60 ft., 2 lb., piercing Studded armor +3 AC; max dex +5; check penalty -1; 20 lb.; arcane spell failure 15% Saves: -Initiative modifier:+4 = +4 dexterity -Fortitude save:+8 = 4 base +4 constitution -Reflex save:+8 = 4 base +4 dexterity -Will save:+6 = 4 base +2 wisdom -Attack (handheld):+8/+3 = 6 base +2 strength -Attack (unarmed):+8/+3 = 6 base +2 strength -Attack (missile):+10/+5 = 6 base +4 dexterity -Grapple check:+8/+3 = 6 base +2 strength Weighs: -Light load: 58 lb. or less -Medium load: 59-116 lb. -Heavy load: 117-175 lb. -Lift over head: 175 lb. -Lift off ground: 350 lb. -Push or drag: 875 lb. Skills: Appraise Int 5 = +3 +2 raven Balance Dex* 4 = +4 Bluff Cha 2 = +2 Climb Str* 2 = +2 Concentration Con 4 = +4 Diplomacy Cha 8 = +2 +2 half-elf +2 negotiator +2 motive Disable Device Int 8 = +3 +5 Disguise Cha 9 = +2 +7 Escape Artist Dex* 4 = +4 Forgery Int 3 = +3 Gather Information Cha 10 = +2 +6 +2 half-elf Handle Animal Cha 6 = +2 +4 Heal Wis 4 = +2 +2 Hide Dex* 13 = +4 +9 Intimidate Cha 2 = +2 Jump Str* 9 = +2 +5 +2 acrobatic Listen Wis 8 = +2 +5 +1 half-elf Move Silently Dex* 10 = +4 +6 Open Lock Dex 11 = +4 +7 Ride Dex 10 = +4 +6 Search Int 8 = +3 +4 +1 half-elf Sense Motive Wis 9 = +2 +5 +2 negotiator Sleight of Hand Dex* 11 = +4 +5 +2 hands Spellcraft Int 6 = +3 +3 Spot Wis 8 = +2 +5 +1 half-elf Survival Wis 2 = +2 Swim Str** 6 = +2 +4 Tumble Dex* 8 = +4 +2 jump +2 acrobatic Use Magic Device Cha 9 = +2 +7 Use Rope Dex 11 = +4 +5 +2 hands * = check penalty for wearing armor Half-Elf: -Immune to magical sleep +2 racial bonus on saves vs. enchantments -Low-light vision +1 racial bonus on listen, search, and spot checks +2 racial bonus on diplomacy and gather information checks Rogue: -Sneak Attack +3d6 -Trapfinding -Evasion (level 2) -Trap Sense (level 3) -Uncanny Dodge (level 4) -Improved Uncanny Dodge (level 8) -Special Abilities (choices begin at 10th level) Sorcerer: -Familiar / Alertness, etc. -Can know only limited numbers of spells -High charisma gains bonus spells daily -Zero-level Sorcerer spells: 6 per day -First-level Sorcerer spells: 5 (4+1) per day Equipment: (minus said armor and weapons) Arrows (quiver of 20) x3 Sling bullets (group of 10) x2 Backpack 2lb (1) Bedroll 5lb (1) * Candle (10) (1) ` Flint/steel (1) ` Ink (2) ` Ink Pen (2) ` Lamp 1lb (1) * Mirror (1) * Mug 1lb (1) * Paper (1) ` Pouch, belt 3lb (1) Rope (50ft) 5lb (2) * Soap 1lb (2) ` Tent 20lb (1) * Disguise kit 8lb (1) Spell component pouch 2lb (1) Spell book 3lb (1) ` Thieves' tools 1lb (2) ` Traveler's outfit 5lb (1) * Horse Dress (saddle, things not used when hooked up to cart) * * = item in cart ` = item in backpack Other: This character also has 3 ranks in Speak Languages. Use Magic Device >=5 ranks gives +2 on spellcraft checks to decipher scrolls. Use Rope >=5 ranks gives +2 on climb checks involving ropes. Use Rope >=5 ranks gives +2 on escape artist checks involving ropes. If the familiar is within reach, +2 on spot and listen ("alertness"). Familiar Raven familiar: (Fawkes) Str 1 Dex 15 Con 10 Int 6 Wis 14 Chr 6 Hit points: 33 Initiative +2 (dex) Speed 10 ft., fly 40 ft. (average) AC: 15 (+2 size, +2 dex, +1 level) Claws +4 melee 1d2-5 Fort +4 Ref +6 Will +6 Listen +6 Spot +6 speaks one character language Alertness feat when in arm's reach improved evasion share spells empathic link Category:Half-Elf Category:Inhabitants Category:Rogue Category:Sorcerer Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good